


Nothing In Particular

by huokua



Series: Ash and Clare Prompt Project [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, I keep forgetting to add that damn tag, Other, Slice of Life, Teen Wolf Universe, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huokua/pseuds/huokua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is confused by Clares outfit, Clare is quite taken by it, and both of them have reactions to after school traffic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing In Particular

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my personal story a day project.  
> Prompt was daily life, and I had to use the line 'It makes me feel pretty'.

"Okay, It has been a whole day, and I have to ask, why do you look like a cross between my midnight fantasies, and something I'd find sitting on my sisters shelf?" 

"Hmm?"

Clare turned, long curls swishing as she did so, and looked up at Ash with a wide-eyed, curious stare "What are you talking about?" Ash rolled his eyes at the innocent, but airy response. "All...That," he remarked, motioned his hands toward Clare " You look like some little girls dream doll." Clare looked at the small mirror fixed to her locker and then smiled. "Oh, Lily has a thing coming up, and she needed practice,” Shutting her locker, she stood from her kneeling position, gently brushing at the fluffy, high-waisted black skirt at her hips, and adjusting the collar of the customized sailor top she wore. “I quite like it actually, makes me feel pretty.” 

She lifted her leg up against the lockers to pull up the black thigh high stockings, adjusting them just so. At that moment, she heard a few loud catcalls, and she dropped her leg, heel clacking loudly. She noted a few boys from the lacrosse team heading out of the locker room a few feet away staring. Turning, she shared an eye roll with Ash, the suddenly flipped the back of her skirt up at them 'I'm wearing shorts underneath, you freaks,” she called, smirking when a few looked stunned “Get your heads out of the gutter and worry about not getting your asses kicked on the field tonight!” Dropping her skirt she slid forward, reaching one arm down to scoop up her bag while slipping the other to link with Ash's. They headed away together, deaf to the embarrassed and annoyed responses from the lacrosse players.

“God, your gonna get it one day,” Ashley remarked with a sharp laugh, tugging Clare till they were hip to hip. “And anyway, I know you did that leg lift on purpose, are you seriously trying make me go high school cliche and drag you into a closet?” Clare giggled lightly, placing a peck on Ash's cheek. They walked in comfortable silence, heading out the front door toward Ash's car. 'So I was thinking you could drive me home, I could go to dance class“ she paused at the car, waiting for the red Jeep next to her to finish pulling out, and smiled brightly at the driver before opening the door and getting in. “And then we could go to get some dinner?” Ash's smiled widened, and he reached a hand across the center console to take Clare's hand, brushing his lips across the knuckles in a light kiss. "I like that plan a lot, and maybe we co-Aw what the hell?!” 

Clare looked up from their joined hands, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She tilted her head to get a look.”Looks like someone stopped up ahead.” She remarked quietly, gently squeezing his hand. 'I know, “ Ash rolled down his window, they were ways back, but he could see a blue Honda and a blue Jeep up ahead."Oh for crying out-LETS GO MAN, MOVE!” Clare squeezed his hand, harder this time, and Ash pulled his head back in. Grumbling, he checked his mirror before backing up and going around. Clare was still eyeing the Jeep, and watched with raised brows as a dark haired boy limped over to get in with Stiles. She turned her attention away and turned up the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very hesitant to start posting right away, but the only way I can get constructive criticism and reactions was to do so. Ashton and Clare are my babies, and if I want to get better at writing them, I need outside feedback from people who won't flail at every post I make. Seeing as there are so many wonderful writers here, I figured I give it a shot.


End file.
